What if?
by Kensi JJ
Summary: What if Special Agent Maggie Bell was really officer Andy Mcnally in witness protection? Why is she there? What about Sam? Rated T for caution


**A/N Hey guys I've just started watching FBI and I love it. But I was thinking about it and Maggie doesn't have much to her backstory right now. So I was wondering what it would be like if Maggie was really Andy after entering witness protection and her husband was Sam. So this is basically how I think this would happen. Hope you enjoy. Also review and let me know what you think. Keep reading and stay amazing.**

 **Also disclaimer I own neither Rookie Blue or FBI I'm just playing around with their characters and concepts.**

 **Kensi JJ xx**

 _Chapter One: How did I get here?_

Andy looked around her, completely overwhelmed by what was happening. It seemed only days ago that she had been drinking at the black penny with Tracy, playing basketball with Leo and riding around in her squad with Oliver. What had changed?

Well, apart from the obvious fact that Anton Hill was out to kill her and Sam after they had finally taken down his operation. All the paperwork was done, procedure followed to the letter and evidence filed away. It was an airtight case. Hill was remanded to prison with his crew to await the trial and the fact that everything was so solid meant that it was almost infeasible for them to be found not guilty. They were going down.

Until a damn security guard let him walk right out the front door of the prison and back out onto the streets. He waltzed out of there and never looked back, ditching his crew like they were as expendable as a one night stand - amazing until their use was over then became nothing more than a liability.

After his escape, Sam had started receiving threats at the station. Shortly after they started arriving for her. They did their best to go about the days as usual and it seemed to be working.

And then Hill started sending assassins and hit men after them. It got to the point where nobody was safe. So it was decided that they would have their deaths faked. Only four people knew. Oliver, Best, Noelle were there to help with it and to help their friends in the aftermath. The only other person who knew wasn't even in Canada.

It was the director of the FBI in America. He quickly fixed up some new identities. One of them would work for the FBI, the other would work elsewhere. Sam refused to take the opportunity from her and there were times when she would wish he had. But there was also times when she loved and cherished her new career. Sam loved his new jobs-he had opted to become a carer who helped out with deaf and blind people. Their new jobs meant they could both be working long hours and could be called at any second. But they still loved it.

They were really making it work. They settled quite well into their new routines in New York and finally had a feeling they were safe. Andy thought she could be happy with this life, even whilst missing her friends. What she loved the most was getting to leave behind all the baggage of her past and finally become a new person. Maggie Bell was fresh and in a weird way, she was innocent. She flourished in the FBI and quickly rise through the ranks and onto a new team. Her police training had come in useful after all.

When she rose onto her new team, a fifth person was brought in on her predicament- Jubal. He seemed to understand her in a way that rivalled Oliver back in Toronto and promised he would protect her. Under his guidance she grew into a hardworking and talented agent that was considered the best of the best.

Her life was going great. All up until she missed that call. It had been an accident really. She never wanted to miss it. But she was on a raid, hell she was in charge of the raid. His final call had come in at 2:57 am and she was forced it but smiled to see he left a voicemail. At precisely 3 am they had busted into the compound, taking in dozens of criminals, many of whom were actively wanted by all law enforcement agencies in the country. But whilst all of this was going down there was an accident.

At 3:02 am a drunk driver had skipped a red light and t-boned Sam in the junction. He was killed instantly, she was told. There was no way he suffered. Like telling her that could ease the enormous pain she felt from losing the one person she had left in the world. At the time all of her confidant from 15, from home, had reached out. Best and Noelle had even come to visit her. But she still couldn't go home and if she was being completely honest with herself she didn't want to. She couldn't face those who cared for her and Sam knowing that he would never return with her.

Instead she threw herself into her job and began each day with a renewed vigour, as if trying to detach from the past entirely. That all changed the ray she got a new partner. Omar Adom Zidane. He changed everything.


End file.
